Broken Bond
by AngelofDarkness468
Summary: During a visit from Scotland the two have a fight. But there's more to Scotland's intentions than England realizes. After a close call England may see Scotland as something other than a threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so cut me some slack if the Scottish accent is a little hard to understand I found a translater thing on some review and tell me if I should continue it since this is only the first chapter .**

It was another rainy day in London the streets were clear save for a few people wondering about with umbrellas. England stood staring out the window,this kind of day made him want to grab a book and a cup of tea but he knew there was no chance of that happening. He glanced at the clock just in time for it signal twelve noon. Before the clock had even stopped chiming,the door crashed open "Hey Englain!"England cringed that accent was unmistakeable.

"Damn it I'm not in the mood for this" he muttered to himself walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw a dripping wet Scott standing in the middle of his living room. "Hello Scotland" he said with a sigh.

"Ah thaur ye ur" Scotlant said staggering forward.

"Are you drunk England asked",judging by the smell he already knew the answer.

"Mebbe a wee bit, paid a wee visit tae puckle bars Ah did." Scotland answered trying to stay upright.

"Why do you do this every year?"

"Every body needs a vacation" Scotland answered with a smirk.

"But why can't you bother Ireland or Wales, people who have nothing to do" England asked.

"Weel Ah didne ken mah presence was sic' an inconvenience fur ye." Scotland answered becoming slightly annoyed.

"Oh come off it,we both know you only come to cause me as much misery as possible. Now tell me what you really want." England said also becoming annoyed.

"Cannae guy jist want tae visit his yoonger brither oonce in a while? Nae loch ye ever dae."

"I've been busy" England said looking away.

"Aye aam sure yer ur" Scotland said sarcastically.

"Enough all ready" England snapped. "I never visit because back when I did the first thing you wanted to know was when I was going to leave. You never wanted me around before so now I leave you alone. Why do you care anyway?" The last part was barely a whisper England half expected Scotland not to hear it but he did.

"Whit dae ye mean by' at?" Scotland asked.

"By what?"

"Ye asked wa Ah caur whit dae ye mean by 'at?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You hate me! Since we were kids you've hated me! Mom liked me best and you've held it against me all these years." England barely had time to blink before he was pushed up against the wall. When he got over the shock he saw that Scotland had his arm just under his neck keeping him flat against the wall.  
>"Yer reit Britannia did loch ye best an' yer reit abit me hatin' ye,yer th' reason she died,ye' and that bastard rome!" Scotland was now yelling at the top of his lungs. England couldn't remember the last time he saw him so angry. "Th' day ye cam intae existance marked th' end fur er' an' she knew at' but still she treasured ye. E'en wi' 'er dyin' breath she asked us tae tak' caur ay an' protect ye. Th' only reason Ah huvnae killed ye yit is coz ay 'at promise ye kin 'at?" Scotland's voice was low and deadly as he said the last part.<p>

England gave a stiff nod and Scotland released him. England went over and opened the door before he stepped he turned back toward Scotland. "I'm going for a walk there's whiskey in the cabinet over there help yourself" and with that the door clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

When England got outside he noticed the rain had stopped falling,but the sky was still dark with clouds. He started down the street with no real destination .His mind started to wander back to when he was just a kid living with his brothers,when they would spend their days playing with the many magical creatures,back when he was. happy.'so I he really has does hate me'England thought to himself he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice France on the opposite side of the street.

France had just been out shopping for anything he thought would make him look more gorgeous than he thought he already was when he noticed England. "Well look who's here I thought he'd be inside with tea and a book on a day like this"France said to himself. He was about to walk over and talk with England when he saw him start to cross another street without bothering to look where he was going,or where anything else was going. 'Looks like I have to remind him to look both ways'he thought with a chuckle. However his amusement soon turned to horror. A large truck came racing down the street and showed no signs of slowing down."Oh no"he breathed."Angleterre!"France screamed. The yell snapped England back to reality but when he saw the truck coming at him he made no move to get out of its way, he simply watched it come. A second later the truck slammed into him sending him flying through the air like a carelessly tossed doll. He crashed back down onto the wet hard asphalt,he heard screams and saw people running but it was just a blur to him.'No one cares anyway it might as well end like this' was the last thing he thought before his vision went black.

France had watched frozen as England was thrown and crashed back down. He ran over to him but England had alredy passed out. He yelled for someone to call an ambulance and then turned back to England. He looked at England's broken,unconcious form and and all he could think about was how he seemed to watch as the truck closed in like he wanted to get. Before long the ambulance had come and gone,leaving france alone he was planning to go to the hospital but he had a phone call to make first.

Back at England's place Scotland had gotten a bit of whiskey but he wasn't drunk. His mind was wandering back to the little "conversation" he'd had with England. Howeveer his thoughts were interupted by his phone. He grabbed and answered it without even checking to see who it was."aye" he answered.

"Bonjour Ecosse" France said trying his best to sound normal.

"Hey France what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering,do you think you could be the UK representative for a meeting or two?"

"Isnae 'at England's job.

"Oui it is only he won't be able to do it for a while."

"Whit dae ye mean? th' meetin' isnae fur anither month."Scotland paused a moment going ever everything France said when it clicked."Whit happened tae heem?"Scotland asked becoming serious.

"Nothing! nothing! he just had a petit accident is all"

"Where is he?"

Really Ecosse you don't have to come down here it's-"

"FRANCE!"Scotland shouted.

"He's at the hospital about five blocks from his house." With that Scotland clicked the phone shut and started for his car. A few minates later he was walking through the sliding doors of the hospital. Scotland always hated these places it always smelled of bleach and everywhere you looked there was nothing but white he walked to the front desk where there was a young blond nurse sorting files."Can ye teel me whit room Arthur Kirkland is in?"

"Sure"she answered as she opened the k marked file and strted scanning the list of names."He's in room 180 but I'm afraid it's family only right now."

"It's alrecht aam his older brither."

"Alright then go ahead."Scotland nodded and started walking toward the room. As he was walking he thought about how long it had been since he called England his younger brother or used his human name. Even though those were rarely used their main use was helping countries get along with humans. There was also a sinking feeling in his stomach he knew they only kept visitors restricted to family when the person was in serious condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotland finally found the room but stopped just before his hand grabbed the handle. He didn't know what to expect and all kinds of possible scenarios played out in his mind. He shook his head to clear it before it started to spin and quickly opened the door and went inside. His sudden entry startled a certain Frenchman "E-Ecosse! W-what? How? What are you doing here?" France asked shocked to Scotland so soon after their conversation.

"Ah was at his hoose when ye called" Scotland said eyes locked on England's unconscious form.

"Oh" France knew better than to ask why.

"Ye havnae dain anythin' tae heem hae ye?" Scotland asked giving France a suspicious look.

"What! How could you accuse moi of something so horribles? I didn't touch him!" France said posing dramatically.

"Hmph...how bad are his injuries?"

"Four broken ribs to more fractured,he had some internal bleeding but he got lucky it wasn't too severe and stopped on it's own, and he has some pretty bad cuts and bruises." France answered in a robotic voice.

"Ye caa 'at a wee accident!" Scotland shouted at France who just remained silent. Scotland took a breath to call himself down before saying anything else. "Hoo did thes happen" he asked after a minute.

"From what I saw he started to cross a street without paying attention. He...didn't see it until it vas...to late." France answered.

"There's somthin else isnae there?"

France gave a sigh before continuing in a low voice "I could be wrong but it seemed to me like he watched it come. He had time to move but he didn't. Presque commeil voulai't frapp`es" Scotland just nodded and France decided to give him some time alone. After France had gone Scotland walked over to the side of England's bed. It was the first good look he had at his injuries. He saw the tightly wound bandages around his ribs that were stained red revealing that there were several cuts beneath them. There were also cuts and bruises all up and down England's arms some worse than others. Scotland was relieved to see that England was at last breathing on his own but his breaths were shallow and his face was pale.

Scotland let out a sigh "Jist whit hae ye dain tae yerself boyo?"

In the mean time England found himself in some dark empty void it seemed to go on forever and didn't have a floor or ceiling,it just was. England slowly began to remember what happened before, the fight with Scotland and the accident. It also brought new questions like where was he, and was he dead or alive,or somewhere in between." Your still alive but in a comatose state" Said a voice that came from nowhere yet everywhere.

"What the? Who are you? And where are we?" England asked after getting over the shock of the sudden voice.

"We are between the realms of life and death my purpose is to guide those who find themselves here."

"Guide? Guide where exactly?"

"That is up to you and you alone. In this place you will be shown images related to what got you here. After that you will then chose for yourself. I'm afraid that is all I can do for you, good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

"Images of what got me here...oh dear." England began walking, there obviously wasn't a destination but it seemed better than just standing around, it wasn't long before he got a taste of just what those images consisted of. In a flash the dark empty void was gone, replaced with a scene from a time long since passed. Despite how long ago it had been England could still remember that day well. It was the aftermath of the second war of Scottish independence. England watched as Scotland held his past self against a wall holding him at least six inches off the ground by the front of his shirt."Hoo diz it feel tae lose again ye damn brat?" The war had been hard on both countries but Scotland was still the victor. He dropped England to the ground delivering a swift kick to his stomach. "Its an embarrassment tae be related tae ye." Scotland spat voice dripping with hate and anger. Even with all the time that had passed England still felt the fear he felt that day and it could still make his heart race,but not just in the figurative sense.

Back in the hospital room Scotland was trying to figure out why England's heart monitor suddenly sounded like a bomb was about to go off. He noticed an emergency call button and wasted no time in pushing it. Before long a doctor and two nurses walked in, as soon as they noticed the monitor they sprang into action trying everything they could to bring it down to a normal level before England had a heart attack.

However the excitement went unnoticed by England, who was unaware of anything that happened in reality at the moment. Instead he stared as the scene he had just watched faded away only to be replaced by another. This one was of a time even further back than the first considering England was only a child and Scotland looked to be a teenager. The two of them appeared to be in a forest most likely the one they played in as children. However England was well aware this was not a pleasant memory. In this one Scotland looked like he was trying to strangle past England holding him in the air against a tree but he wasn't using enough force. "Damn ye! Ye mingun dobber she's deid coz ay ye an it's only coz ay 'er aam letin' ye bide." Scotland growled he dropped the barely conscious England to the ground and started walking away but stopped to deliver one last blow."If it waur up tae me ye woods be th'a body deid."

England remembered that day as well. It right after Britannia had died and Scotland had always blamed England for her death. After the image had passed England was sure of one thing, he didn't want to go back. No one cared about him, his own brother had wanted him dead since he was a kid so what was the point in fighting it? He felt his will to live ebb away his years as a nation had taught him when to quit.

Scotland stood dumbstruck. The monitor that had been racing only moments before was now barely making a sound. "What's happenin' te heem?" he asked.

The doctor turned to him with a somber look on his face. "It appears that what's going on in his mind is effecting his condition here and judging by what's happening now it seems he's given up. He's physically stable but he has lost the will to live. I'm sorry that's all we can do, the rest is up to him." With that the three of them left the room once again leaving Scotland alone.

After a moment Scotland walked back over to the edge of the bed, he looked down at England and noticed he was even paler and his breathes were now barely noticeable. He reached over and brushed some of the blond bangs from his face, then looked back to the steadily slowing heart monitor and knew he had to do something. He placed his hand on England's forehead and a blue glow started emanating from it.'mebbe it is up tae heem but Ah can at least try to help heem' Scotland thought to himself.

England had made the decision to give up no one would care anyway. Every person he had ever cared about was gone. America was proof of that.

"Have you made your decision?" asked the same voice from earlier.

"Yes I have, I don't want to go back."

"Very well if that's your decision." it answered.

Out of nowhere a hooded figure dressed in black appeared and reached out a hand toward England. He started walking toward it but just before he could take the outstretched hand there was a sudden blue flash. The intensity of the light made England raise his arm to shield his eyes,and only when it faded could he see who or what had caused it. "Scotland?"

England was shocked to see Scotland in there of all places but before he could say a word Scotland had noticed how close he was to the hooded figure. He dashed over and grabbed England's arm pulling him back and moving to stand protectively in front of him. "Don't gie near heem." Scotland growled. "If ye want heem you're gonna hae tae gang ben me." The figure simply shook it'd head as if saying no and reached its hand towards England again. "Ah tauld ye yer nae takin' heem!"

Scotland was totally shocked when England walked around him and toward the figure again. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him back just as England was about to take the hand...again. "Whit dae ye hink yer daein?" Scotland asked his voice laced with confusion an worry.

England gave him a blank stare and answered with equally empty voice. "Just go Scotland I chose this for myself, so just leave me be."

"Dae ye realize you've chosen death!" Scotland asked, keeping a firm grip on England's wrist in case he tried getting away again.

"Yes I do, and what are you even doing here anyway?"

"Aam haur coz back in th' real warld yer heart's barely beatin' an the' doctors say its coz yer lettin' yerself die.!" Scotland answered as though it were obvious.

"So, why do you care? I thought you wanted me dead. Isn't that what you said?"

Scotland tried to give an answer but soon realized he didn't have one. England gave a bit of a triumphant smirk. "Hoo abit ye teel me wa yer sao ready tae gie up?" Scotland finally asked.

England's smirk faded and he gave his answer in a quite voice. "The visions,they made me realize that there's no reason for me to keep going."

"Whit visions?"

"This place" England said gesturing vaguely to the endless blackness around them. "It showed me those times after the second war of Scottish independence and right after Britannia died. They both showed me how much you wanted me dead and I'm already alone anyway. Everyone I ever cared about is gone so what's the point?"

"Engl- brither, please it was a long time ago. Ah want tae gab wit ye but th' way things ur gonnae ye dornt hae much time, please barnie it!"

"Why? Give me one reason why?" England whispered.

Scotland stepped forward pulling England into a hug.

"Coz Ah dornt want tae lose mah wee brither."


	5. Chapter 5

England was shocked, Scotland hadn't been that caring since he was a kid. For some reason it made him happy and his will started to come back. He turned back to the figure who was still standing there, he took a step toward it but felt Scotland's grip on his arm tighten. He turned back to him "It's alright"he said. Scotland slowly let go but still looked ready to pounce if necessary. England walked over and stopped just in front of the figure."I'm sorry but it doesn't look like I can go just yet. The figure simply nodded and faded away.

Scotland stepped forward "If yer ready lit gang we hae a lot ta gab abit."

"Before we do there's something I need to know" England said still facing away.

"Whit is it?"Scotland asked softly.

"I need to know, do you really hate me?, and do you blame me for Britannia's death? England asked his voice a broken whisper. Scotland sighed he knew he'd have to go over that sooner or later he just imagined it would be under different circumstances.

"At th' time Ah did aw Ah coods hink abit was hoo she was gain but ye an' Rome still thaur. Ower th' years thocht Ah realized Ah was wrong. He finished quietly.

Then why- Ahhh! England screamed and slumped down to his knees. His hand was holding tightly to his shirt and his eyes were shut tight in pain.

"Englain!" Scotland rushed over and crouched down next to him."Englain, ye alrecht?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a dumb question with an obvious answer. After a minute Scotland saw that England's hand was on his chest right where his heart was. Seeing that gave Scotland the answer to what was wrong.

"Englain, listen min Ah tauld ye yer heart was weak ye need tae wake up please it cannae tak' much mair!" England nodded stiffly

"Alright I'll try."he muttered. After a moment England's body started to fade and Scotland released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

'Good he's going back' Scotland thought to himself as he to began to return to reality.

England started waking up and was at first blinded by the white light above him. After a moment his eyes adjusted and his hospital room came into view. He looked up at Scotland who was also waking up.

As soon as Scotland was awake his ayes darted down to England and was relieved to see him staring back at him. "Ye alrect boyo" Scotland asked urgently.

"Yes I'm fine" England answered.

"Guid I'm glab" Scotland paused a moment preparing for what he was finally going to say. "Englain if yer feelin' up tae it thaur ur somethings we still need tae gab aboot."

England's eyes moved away from Scotland but he still nodded in agreement"I feel fine and your right."

"Englain" Scotland said in a serious tone. Despite the tone England still refused to move.

"Englain" Scotland said again "Look at me" the tone was serious yet gentle. Slowly England's eyes moved to meet Scotland's. They stared at each other for a moment as though trying to read each others thoughts."Whit waur yr gonnae ask me afair?"Scotland asked quietly. England was quiet for a while before answering.

"You said before that you were wrong for blaming me, but then why did you continue to act like you hated me all these years!" Englands voice changed to an anguished filled cry as he said the last part. "For so many years I've lived thinking my oldest brother wanted me dead that everyone wanted me dead!, then then chance comes for me to die, and you show up telling you don't want to lose your little brother!. Why tell me why."England finished with in a broken voice.

This time it was Scotland that looked away. His eyes remained cast toward the floor as he prepared to tell his brother what he had been trying to tell him for years."Ah thooght efter everythin' Ah hud dain ye wooldnae forgife me an' thaur was naethin' else tae dae but lae things as they waur."There was a brief pause as Scotland's voice got quieter."Back when ye did visit Ah speart when ye waur gonna lae sae Ah kent by whit day Ah hud tae come clean wi' ye only Ah ne'er did an' insteid ay bein' oan guid terms they only got waur. Scotland turned back to look England in the eye."That's wa Ah gang by yer place every year slightly bloter'd hopin I'll say whit I've been tryin' tae say fur years but I've ne'er e'en come, 'at is until noo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while been busy and had writers block. Thankyou to everyone that read, reviewed, or favorited this story. There is one more chapter after this one. Thankyou and I hope you like it.**

The room was silent with the exception of the now steady beeping. England turned away from Scotland and stared up at the with a blank look on his face. After a moment England draped his arm over his face to shield his eyes. Scotland stood watching him and waiting for some kind of reaction. After a few more moments of silence England's body started shaking and he started making a sound like...sobbing? 'great I've made heem cry thes isnae mah day' Scotland thought bitterly to himself. He reached out a hand thinking of some way to help come the boy down but stopped short when he realized England wasn't crying he was...laughing? Scotland dropped his hand to his side as he watched in bewilderment as England continued to laugh. At first he became annoyed here he was trying to serious and England starts laughing about it, for a minute he considered giving him a whack upside the head but dropped the idea when he heard the tone in England's laugh it was just short of maniacal and would bestly be described as a laugh of defeat.

After a few minutes England was able to calm down."S-Sorry" he breathed. "It's just. I was always so sure you hated me and wanted me dead and now you tell me that's wrong and that you actually do care, It's just strange. It just makes all the years we spent avoiding each other seem kind of pointless. We must of wasted a couple thousand years on that right?

"Aye, aam jist sorry it took ye nearly getting' killed fur me tae teel ye.

"It's all right the important part is that you did tell me." He said with a smile.

"Aye yer right, oh th' doctors tauld me ye waur awe eite tae lae as suin as ye woke up sae hoo abit we gie outta here first hin' tommoraw morn?"

"Fantastic idea I don't know what kind of tea they have in hospitals but I'm not eager to find out." England answered disgusted by the thought of the cheap bags that were most likely used.

"'At is whit ye woods hink abit" Scotland said shaking his head."Sae in th' mean time is thaur anythin' ye need?"

"You asking me if I need something" England said in mock amazement."Maybe I should get hit by a car more often."

Scotland gave England a light whack on the head "Don't even think about it" he said darkly. They were both quiet for a moment then their shoulders started shaking as they both broke into a fit of laughter. It wasn't a mocking laugh or the laugh heard after a joke. It was they kind that that only brothers could and should share, and no question that these two haven't laughed like that in such a long time there probably wasn't anyone still alive to say when the last time was.

The next day the two brothers left and returned to England's, Scotland planned to stay with him for the next week and for once England didn't loathe the idea. Two days into the that week Ireland and Wales dropped by having only heard the news from France the day before. At first they had been worried but soon were relived to see England at home and just fine. What they couldn't believe was that Scotland had been there for days and the house was still standing. The four of them had all been talking in the living room for a couple hours and England had begun to doze off. Wales and Ireland watched in shock as Scotland picked up a blanket and gently covered England with it."Whit ur ye tois starin' at"he asked.

"Nothing" they both answered looking in opposite directions.

The next day they came down stairs and found both Scotland and England asleep on the couch. "Wow I never thought I'd see the day when these two acted like brothers." Wales nodded in agreement. They continued down and carefully went passed their sleeping brothers and into the kitchen. Wale started some tea and Ireland began cooking some eggs. After a few minutes Ireland decided to go get England and Scotland for breakfast. He walked over and quietly woke Scotland "'Ey time for breakfast." Scotland gave a nod and gently woke up England.

The four of them ate breakfast relatively quietly when they had finished England began collecting the plates."Dae ye need help wi' those" Scotland asked.

"Oh no, I've got it thank you. Oh but Scotland of you don't mind going to the store for some things there's a list on the table there."

"Sure it's nae problem" Scotland answered grabbing the list and his keys. Seeing Scotland leave gave Ireland an idea and he quickly called Wales over to see what he thought.

"Hey Wales you've noticed how Scotland acts toward England has changed right? How he's always helping him and that soft look in his eye when he's with him."

"Yeah so? He's just finally being a good big brother."

"I know, I know but you have to admit it's its kinda bring around here without all the fighting."

"True" Wales said with a sigh. "It was never boring the way those two fought."

"Well I thought up some entertainment wanna try it."

"Did you really need to ask?"

England was just about finished with the dishes, he was just drying the last one when something white was pushed over his nose before he had chance to fight back his mind was already hazy and room began to spin. The dish slipped from his hand and and fell to the floor shattering to small white shards.

He was gently lowered to the ground and the last thing he saw was a very hazy Wales and Ireland before he passed out.

"Your sure he's okay right?" Wales asked.

"Of course that was just some stuff that will knock him out for a little while he'll wake up with a headache and that's it." Ireland answered. Come on we better go before Scotland gets back. The two of them had moved there cars to to make it look like they both weren't home. Then they went to the backyard to see what would happen.

After a short while Scotland pulled in the drive way he noticed his brother's cars gone but didn't think much of it. He went inside and was a little confused to find the lights off. "England? Ye here boyo?". 'Mebbe he went wi' Wales or Ireland'. He thought to himself as he continued through the house. The bag fell from his hands when entered the kitchen. He saw the floor covered in white shards and England lying on the ground in the middle of it. He bolted over falling to his knees next to England ignoring the shards sticking his legs, he slid his arm under England's shoulders and began gently shaking him. "England, England ye alrecht? 'Main 'en wake up. Scotland continued to lightly shake him and soon England began to wake up.

" That you Scotland?" England asked dazed.

"Aye it's me" Scotland answered relieved "Noo teel me whit happened."

"I'm not exactly sure but- Ahhh!" England was cut off the lights were flipped on and he quickly turned to shield them. Scotland turned around and saw both Ireland and Wales standing in the doorway laughing like mad men.

"Y-you should have seen your face Scott! I-it was hilarious."

"I can't believe he bought it" Wales added.

"Sae it was th' tois ay ye who did thes?" Scotland growled.

"Guilty" Wales answered. Scotland moved to stand but Wales and Ireland were already running for the door we'll see ya later Scotty." they yelled already out the door.

"Idiots" Scotand mumbled as he picked up England and set him down on the couch. "Hoo dae ye feel England?

"Like I've got a hangover which believe me is something I know quite a bit about." England answered.

Scotland gave a small smile "Gie some sleep it'll wear aff. In th' mean time I'll gang beat uir idiot brothers tae kingdom come."

"Don't worry about it" England said with a smirk "I know exactly how to deal with them, I'll explain it soon as I sleep this headache off." Scotland gave a nod he'd seen that look before and knew his brothers were in deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter. Thankyou to everyone that Read and Reviewed. I hope you liked it please tell me if you did Thanks again!**

"Finally finished" Scotland muttered after he was done sweeping up the pieces of plate still on the kitchen floor. He couldn't help but wonder what what England had thought up for the two idiots that had caused this. Leave it to a former pirate to come up with a plan for revenge while only half awake. As if an answer to his thoughts England came through the door wearing a determined look. "Hey Englain feelin' better?." England gave a nod in response and continued over to the counter to make a pot of tea. When he was finished with that he walked back over to the table and began drinking his tea. After he was about half way through he casualy turned to Scotland and said

"We're going to need a box, a bottle of that stuff they used on me , and some duck tape."

"Wa woods we need 'at stuff?"

England just gave another smirk "trust me." Scotland simply shrugged and went to collect the requested items. About an hour later he came back items in hand and gave them to England who took two pieces of cloth a poured some of the liquid on them, then handed one to Scotland. "Now all we need to do is find those brothers of ours.

"I can help with that." Scotland and England turned and saw a little fairy with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a purple dress sitting on the lid of the teapot.

"Oh? And how could you do that?" England asked.

"You'll see just follow me" she answered smiling as she flew toward the door, oh my names Gina by the way. Scotland and England shrugged and followed her out to England's car. The fairy began to give them directions and also explain how she new where to find Wales and Ireland.

"How did this happen!" Ireland cried walking around his car.

"I thinks it's obvious that _someone _wasn't smart enough to replace his tires before driving over 300 miles." Wales answered arms crossed shaking his head.

"Four flats at the same time? I don't think so." Ireland ranted as he continued to inspect his now flat tires. "Hey wait a minute look the caps are missing from all four of them."

"So?"

"These aren't regular flats it was, sabotage."

"You've been watching too many of England's spy movies haven't you.?" Wales asked shaking his head again.

"There they should be just around that turn." Gina said, and just as she had said Ireland and Wales were by the car on the side of the road.

"Excellent work Gina" England said as he pulled off the road behind Ireland's car.

"Uh oh, look who's here" Wales said.

"How did find us?" Ireland asked

"How should I know!"

"Well now you two don't sound to happy to see us." England said in mock disappointment as he walked toward them.

"W-what are you talking about England of course we're happy to see you." Ireland said nervously.

"Of course you are that must be why the two of you were headed to Wales."

"Seems ye hud a bit ay truble oan th' way" Scotland said gesturing to the flat tires.

"Oh that reminds me looking for these?" England said holding out his hand out to show Wales and Ireland the four missing caps.

You! How did you get those!"

"Oh I assure you it wasn't me" England answered holding out a finger for Gina to land on.

"The fairies" Ireland said in realization.

"Yep we saw what did to Mr. England so we made sure you wouldn't get very far."

'We?" Wales asked. Gina gave a little whistle and four more fairies flew out from under the car, each giving Ireland a kick in the head as the flew past him.

"Ouch!' You see that's why I prefer leprechauns.

The fairies served as enough of a distraction for England and Scotland to get behind Wales and Ireland. In a few seconds they were both unconscious on the ground. "Noo whit?" Scotland asked.

"Now we need to make a special delivery. Scotland you may want to grab a coat.

** A Few Hours Later**

"Ugh Wales where are we?"

"I don't know it's to dark to tell. Man my head feels like it was on the wrong end of Hungary's frying pan."

"Wait why can't I move?"

"It feels like we're in a box and get your foot out my face!"

"I can't move remember." Soon the box was bouncing and shaking all over as Wales and Ireland tried pointlessly to escape it. Unknown to them however they were being watched, a tall figure walked over to the box that had been left outside his door.

"It seems whatever is in there wants out." he said with a smile. He raised a steel pipe in the air and brought it down with incredible force. The box ripped apart easily and the two nations tumbled out.

"Ouch! What the hell was that!" Ireland yelled rubbing his head.

"And why is it so cold" Wales asked. The first thing he saw after his eyes adjusted to the light was an endless stretch of white that seemed to go on forever in any direction. The second thing was a tall shadow looming over them. "Uh oh Ireland we may have a problem." Ireland followed Wales's gaze and his eyes grew wide.

"R-Russia." Russia's large gloved hand game down toward Ireland who tried to back away but was stuck in the snow. He closed his eyes not sure what to expect but all he heard was the small crinkling of paper. Ireland looked up and saw Russia's violet eyes scanning a small note that had been stuck to his arm.

_Dear Russia_

_Lately these two countries have been causing quite a lot of trouble back home. My brother and I were hoping that perhaps you could teach them to behave in a more fitting manner. Feel free to use any means you deem necessary. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you but we simply could think of no one that could do a better job. You have our sincerest gratitude hope to see you at the next world meeting._

_Signed ½ of the UK._

"It seems you two have been causing some trouble back home Da? Well I'm sure I can help make you into good little countries. It's rare that we have guests here my sister Belarus will be happy to have some new play things." Russia said never dropping his smile as he began dragging Wales and Ireland toward his massive house.

"No let go of me crazy bastard!" Ireland yelled thrashing about but unable to escape the Russians iron grip.

"That's not a very nice thing to say it may take a liitle longer that I thought, oh well we have a bunch of time before that next meeting." Russia said as the door clicked shut.

Not very far away England and Scotland had just watched there plan come to fruition. When they saw the door close that both broke into a fit of laughter. "'At was cruel e'en fur ye. Ah didne hink ye hud it in ye. Scotland said breathing heavily from laughing.

"Remember I am a former pirate and I did survive hundreds of year fighting you."

"Aye ye did, yer definitely mah wee brither." Scotland said slinging his arm over England's shoulders. "Noo hoo abit we go haem."


End file.
